Sapphire
by loralisa
Summary: A 25 year old Rory has left her high society life and an abusive husband to connect with her estranged mother in Stars Hallow, and to find romance with a certain former bad boy who loves to read...
1. Into the past

N/A: I know I know I should be writting my other story but this came to mind so I had to put it down. I will be writting more for "Beautiful Disaster" but I have alot to do now. Ohh didn't you just loveJess coming to snap sese into Rory...umm (day dreaming)... Tell me howthis is... it's the first really deep fic I have written... review!

She was out. That what was most important to her. She had left the high and mighty society of the rich and privileged, the life she so detested. Along with the husband she had once loved. Loved, Rory Hayden thought as she drove. Then a chill raced up her spine along with the familiar feeling of cold dread that curled in her lower belly. She looked into her rearview mirror in a panic expecting to see his slick black Porsche following behind her. She scolded herself when she realized she was fearful again. And she remembered that she know was going to Stars Hallow to start a new life, and to meet her long lost mother Loralei Gilmore, the women that had abandoned her. Yet in the back of her mind a figure emerged and she was thrown into a flashback.

_It was a good evening she did nothing to make him mad or so she thought, The ride home in his Porsche was quiet but that wasn't a bad thing. And when they got home to the large mansion they lived in he went to her door to help her out. Lovingly he walked her to the door, and asked her to wait upstairs for him. Too happy that he was acting like they did when they dated, Rory missed the cruel gleam in his eyes and went up stairs to their bedroom. He dismissed the servants, but when he came back up, she did not know that, if she did she would not have been happy. She went to him and kissed him softly and joyfully. Then he pushed her away, she was too shocked to comprehend what had happened, the change in his mood. Instead of the face she was expecting after the kiss she saw the malicious and cruel look she knew and began to shutter when he stalked over to her body that had landed on the long bed. "You bitch." He said in a calm voice, "Flaunting yourself in front of my co-workers, friends and father." When he stood over her, he looked unrecognizable. "I saw the way you rubbed yourself all over Finn." At this point her grabbed on to her wrist. "Do you want to fuck him? Even though he's my close friend, oh I forgot whores don't care who they fuck, do they? Hmmm. Do you want to embarrass me? Huh?" she gasped in terror as his hand's grip got tighter. "No, I didn't-" she tried before she backhanded her and she fell to the floor. She tried to crawl when her vision cleared but then he was there again yanking on her long brown hair, pulling her to her feet. "Logan-"_

A beep sounded before her, surprised she swerved nearly hitting the sign that read, "Welcome to Stars Hallow." She controlled her silver Mercedes and drove on while the feeling of terror still was on her mind. She felt sick and her face was a pale color. Logan Huntzberger. The name still gave her chills when she heard it, or read it which was hard not to do considering his family owned nearly all the newspapers in California. No, she thought, I'm not in California anymore, I am in Stars hallow Connecticut. And she thought of the life that she was going to live now, trying to figure out what had happened between Loralei Gilmore and her father.

She was a high society princess and had been since she was born; she played the role so well that she believed when she married Logan Huntzberger that now she was the high society queen, it sounded stupid now, she though as she drove but she had once wanted the fairy tale life. Logan fit the part perfectly he was rich, famous, had the good princely looks and the golden hair that is associated with royalty. But as she passed through the small snow globe town it made her think she was in a fairy tale. The people shops and dinner all looked like a place made in fairy tale. She zoomed on until she stopped in front of a lovely house, the house where her mother lived, she thought as she stared.

She hadn't only come here because there was no where else but also through-out her adolescence she had always wondered. Wondered why her mother left and never turned back. Her Father Christopher Hayden, the high and mighty millionaire always told Rory the story anytime she wanted, before he died, it was the same thing, One day Loralei decided she wanted to get baby Rory a crib and after she left with the checkbook and A.T.M card he never saw her again. Rory always wonder why, was she not good enough, or was the rich life to big for Loralei Gilmore? And finally after twenty-five years of being gone, Rory decided, today was the day Loralei Gilmore meet her daughter and at that thought she walked to the door and knocked. It took a while but after a while a voice rang out behind the door, "I'm coming… I'm coming… oh dirty." And then the door opened and their stood mother and daughter united. Recognition and tears swapped Loralei eyes, "Rory?"

----what will happen?Why did Loralei leave Rory? And what happened with Logan?And when will Jess come?


	2. Reunion

N/a: hey I was sick today so I decided what the heck... chapter two... I want to thank**Lizzy11120**,**spinaround, smudgekin**, **nk-number1actress,** **and sanfrangiantsfan** who all reviewed my first chapter... Thank you so much! oh to just let you know this is a lit. that is all i will ever write. Jess and Rory are my favorite couple. And of course as you can tell this will have Javajunkie undertones... hehehe aren't they cute? anyways hope you like... review... .

I DONT OWN ANYTHING, if i did I would want Milo to bad Alexis Belidal has him...(sigh)

She was surprised, it was hard not to be, she had not seen her daughter in twenty-five years. Tears fell from Loralei's eyes as she looked at the daughter who had the same features as herself. The blue eyes that where the Gilmore's trademark, were the same, along with the dark brown hair. Her nose was small and tidy exactly like Loralei's. Her ears, thought Loralei as she stared, were like her father's, that was the only thing that showed him, everything else was Loralei Gilmore all the way. She was beautiful and had something Loralei never had a spark of innocence. They stood there in silence both looking at one another, Loralei with love and emotion, she wanting to hug her and tell her how much she loved her, but Loralei feared the rejection and Rory with coldness waiting for the cruel Loralei her father had described.

It would have been like that if it wasn't for a large man in flannel, that walked to the door, "Loralei who is it?" he asked and when he saw the girl he knew it was his wife's long lost daughter. "Uhh…" he said awkwardly. Loralei wiped her eyes and holding her husband for support gestured Rory in, "Come in." she requested. Rory looked into the doorway and thought of how once she was in the house there was no going back, and on a spark of courage she walked in.

Immediately she likes the house, it was crowded with stuff but it had a homey feel to it unlike the home she had grown up in where everything must be left in its place. It was cluttered with pictures all over the walls; there was one of her mother and the man she had concluded that was her step father, at some kind of gazebo, Loralei in a long white wedding dress smiling and her step father next to her looking happy as well. Then also in the picture was a round sort of women who was laughing in blue silk. On the other side of the picture was a man about twenty-one or so with brown hair and brown eyes in a black tux that suited him, he had a smirk that had Rory almost smiling, he looked sexy thought Rory and instantly felt guilty, as if Logan was right he behind her, knowing what she was thinking. Before she could look away Loralei spoke, "That was taken at me a Luke's wedding about five years ago. That's my best friend, Sookie St. James and Luke's nephew Jess." Rory turned to look at her when her eyes went to a picture of her, as a baby. Instantly she froze unable to think at all. Loralei saw her face turn from a pasty cream to white and looked to see what the reason was and saw that it was her baby picture on the wall that had caused her to lose the color.

Luke also saw her reaction and thought silently that they needed time alone, so he cleared his throat in an attempt to get there attention. It worked Rory and Loralei turned to him, "um," he started, "I think I will go open the diner now." He walked to Rory said, "It was nice to meet you. If you're anything like Loralei and you want coffee you can come over to my diner, Lukes, and get a cup on the house." And he patted her awkwardly on the back. Then he walked to Loralei, kissed her cheek and said, "If you need me call, okay? And don't do anything to stressing its not good for the baby." He patted her belly and kissed her once more before he walked out.

Rory felt hurt when she realized that Loralei had a beautiful life here and was going to have a baby, one she would keep. She looked down so Loralei wouldn't see the hurt. Loralei looked at Rory and asked, "Do you want to sit?" and Loralei gestured to the couch when she sat on the recliner that was littered with blankets. Rory sat and asked, "So you're going to have a baby?" Loralei tried to read her expression, but when she could not, she answered, "yeah, we just found out about the kid, two weeks ago, Luke is acting like the overly concerned father, it drives me crazy, but I love him for it." She smiled and Rory believed her and that made her sad.

"That's great." She said with all sincerity. Loralei was surprised, she just sat there not knowing what to say. The moment was awkward, and then Rory said, "So I guess I'm going to be in town for a while." Loralei looked at her surprised. "I'm staying at this inn-" But Loralei interrupted, "You could stay here if you want?" Rory looked at her skeptical and surprised, after a moment she responded, " No, thank you," she declined politely, "I'm staying at the dragonfly Inn, five or ten minutes away from here I'm told. So if you want to get hold of me I'll be there. If you don't know where that is, which I doubt, it's on 3rd street." Loralei smiled at the irony of the situation, "I know where the Dragonfly is," she said, "I own it."

Rory looked surprised and after a moment said, "well then I will be seeing you." And she got up. Loralei stood to waiting to see what was going to happen. Rory walked to the door. Rory thought she was going to make a clean break a gather her emotions when Loralei asked, "Why are you here?" A little taken aback by her bluntness, Rory stood there and said in a low voice, "To figure out what happened, with you and dad and why you left." And she was gone. Loralei stood there after the door had closed just staring wondering what had happened for her daughter to leave the high and rich society and be there in her town wanting to know the truth.

---why did Loralei abandon her? Luke and Loraeli married, with child? when will Jess come in? What happened with Logan? All in next weeks Gilmore Girls, Lorelee syle... lol


	3. Sactuary

N/A: OMG I am so sorry I have not updated in forever but I had finals and well you know… So I want to thank everyone that review that's so much! I really appreciate it. Geez I can not wait until the Bedford diaries premieres on the W.B. and then I'll be able to get my weekly Milo dose… lol

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARTERS FROM GILMORE GIRLS… just in case you didn't know…

Shaken, Rory walked at a fast pace to her car, unaware of the neighbors who had risen early, were staring at her, strangely transfixed at the girls looks. Babette, the next door neighbor to Loralei and looked and saw this resemblance, and reached for the phone on the right side of her and called the gossip queen Miss Patty.

Rory got in her car and started the engine, and began to drive, a single tear fell down her check and she hastily wiped it away. She felt horrible like the bitch that Logan had always accused her or being. She couldn't believe it; Loralei Gilmore was beautiful and elegant not what she had always pictured. In her mind Loralei never had a distinct look, one day she would be blond with blue eyes and then the next time she would have red hair. But to have seen her look so similar to herself had shocked her more then anything. Hurt was what she had felt when she had found out about the child Loralei carried within her, she could not comprehend how she could have a child with another and love it greatly as she had seen, and abandon another.

Confused and hurting Rory drove and blindly looked about the small town; she had not realized that she was pretty much lost. She had no clue where the Inn was and she decided she should stop and ask one the town's people. Then as if it were a sign she saw a small bookstore, during her youth when she was unset about something especially the lack of a mom on mother's day she used to surround her self with books. Only recently had she begun to read again. Logan had discouraged it greatly during their marriage. "Why does a wife need an education," he would say, "all they need is to know how to be polite in public and fuck half way decently." Rory shutter remembering and parked on the side of the road.

As she stood outside of the bookstore she looked around skeptically, afraid that someone would tell her not to go in, just as Logan used to. Making up her mind to enter, her spine went straight as she enter the book store and was happily shocked at the uniqueness of this small book shop, she had never once seen one like this in California. Then a man not yet in his prime called from behind the desk, and said, "Welcome to Stars hollow's book shop, used and new." She smiled sweetly at him nodding her head, unaware of the look he was giving her. Only minutes before had Andrew received the call from Kirk who heard it from Jackson who heard it from Miss Patty that Loralei received a visitor this morning one that looked to be he long lost daughter no one knew about.

Luckily Rory had been blissfully unaware of the look Andrew had given her otherwise she might have been embarrassed and a little freaked out. She roamed the book store feeling like a child being able to choose whatever candy she wanted at a candy shop. Her mind was free of all the troubles that plagued her. She was in such a daze that she didn't see the dark figure leaning against a book self engrossed in a book by Ernest Hemingway. It was by pure accident when she slammed into him. Shocked at the contact Rory fell steady to the floor, until a strong griped held her arm, and chest to chest she was then looking deeply into figures dark chocolate brown eyes and he into her icy sapphire blue.

---Yes I know I'm evil…finally Rory meets Jess… or has she? LoL….

Lore


	4. Time stands still

N/A: OMG I want to thank everyone who reviewed my chapter… sorry about the last chapter and how it was so short with that cliff hanger I was feeling mean…lol…I swear councilors suck… instead of algebra 2 they put me in marketing… what kind of class is that? Oh well…anyways on with the show…

Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the characters, and if I did…wow…sigh… Milo would be all mine…

Recap:

She was in such a daze that she didn't see the dark figure leaning against a book self engrossed in a book by Ernest Hemingway. It was by pure accident when she slammed into him. Shocked at the contact Rory fell steady to the floor, until a strong grip held her arm, and they were chest to chest, she was then looking deeply into the figures dark chocolate brown eyes and he into her icy sapphire blue.

For a moment Jess was lost, into the endless blue of her eyes. He seemed to not be able to look away. They look so familiar he thought, sighing and not realizing it. His heart was not able to move at all; it seemed as if time was frozen into space. But of course it wasn't and he soon realized this when the women with the stunning blue eyes tried to pull away from him. He let go of her arm and still unbalanced she stumbled backwards, once again he held on to her arm trying to keep her steady. She smiled shyly at him, and he smirked. Jess couldn't help the flutter of his heart when she said, "Hi." Her voice he thought sounded like a child's sweet and lyrical with a hint of sugar. "hi." He responded keeping his word monosyllabic.

Rory didn't know what to do; this guy was staring at her with a smirk on his face and his hand on her arm. When he had held her she had felt a trill go up her spine, and now her heart speed up to a faster tempo. His dark brown eyes merely stared at her expressionless, yet they were not cold. Feeling awkward once more she tried to pull her arm from his grasp once more, but his grip only tightened slightly, not enough to hurt, but it was a situation so familiar that panic began to fill her eyes, _one moment Logan looked calm, talking to the hosts of the party enjoying himself then his eyes moved to his darling wife and anger that was hastily controlled in his eyes came. There across the room his wife Mrs. Rory Huntzburger was flirting with his rival Marvin Franklin from the California Franklin. He saw as she looked at him laughter in her eyes and how lovingly she patted Marvin on the shoulder. Conniving bitch. He was so furious that he hastily excused himself and walked to him. When she saw at him she smiled innocently making him feel the hot blood pulsing through his veins. Whore. Rory saw the hate and anger in his eyes when he stood next to her, he held on to her arm fiercely making bruises on her pale delicate skin. Pain shot through her arm and smile was dimmed into fear as Marvin Franklin excused himself and Logan whispered into her ear, "So you want to fuck my enemies too, whore." And his grip on her arm tightened to the point that she cried out in pain. _

Before jess could let go of her arm she whimpered in pain as if he had hurt her. Instantly he let go and Rory's breath caught in her throat. "I'm sorry." He said not quite such what about. She looked at him and instead of seeing Logan's hazel eyes she saw chocolate browns. Rory shook her head, "No I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out." The man looked slightly relieved but then his face once again became expressionless.

Feeling a little awkward but intrigued Jess extended his hand and said, "I'm Jess… Jess Mariano." For a minute Rory just stood there not quite sure how to react. She realized then that Jess Mariano was Loralei's husband's nephew, and best-selling author of the short novel, "The Subsect" which happened to be one of her favorites. A little star struck she extended her hand and said, "Rory Hayden." Jess shook her hand and felt a spark between the contact. "So what brings you to star's hallow?" he asked curious. She looked at him not sure at what to say. But then he spoke again, "you look familiar." Then it hit him, she looked exactly like Loralei. Sweet Jesus, he thought, this is Loralei's long lost daughter. Rory knew as soon as he realized who she was and waited with her head down for harsh words.

Jess looked at her silent submission and wondered why her head was in a gesture that reminded him of when he waited to be punished when he knew he did something wrong as a child. And also he wondered why she was here in Star's Hallow, in this book store. "Your Loralei's daughter, right?" He asked, and she merely nodded in agreement, head still down. He didn't like how she was looking down, ashamed so he gently put his hands to her chin and lifted it up until her beautiful eyes looked at him. "I'm her step- nephew." He offered. Rory nodded her head in agreement and felt her heart shutter as Jess's hand moved with her chin, because he still cuffed it. "I know. And you wrote, "The Subsect." He was impressed that she had read his book and chuckled at the irony of the situation. I like her, he thought. "You like to read?" He questioned. She nodded her head, her brown hair shaking. Then a smirk came again, he liked the innocence that seemed to be around her. Suddenly serious, he asked, "Have you seen Loralei?" There was a awkward silence before her voice which was barely a whisper, said, "Yes." Tears that were pent up from before fell onto Jess hand and without thinking he embraced her into a hug. She began to let the tears flow and they swayed. Jess stood there worrying about what brought the tears, just held her. Then when he realized their surroundings he gently led her to the one place that he loved in Stars Hallow, his bridge. As he lead Rory there he didn't know what had came over him, he just felt so drawn to her innocence. And when he saw her cry with all the anguish in her eyes, he wanted to make it all better. Once at the bridge jess sat at the edge just holding her letting her cry it all out.

N/A: I thought this chapter would be much longer but it's eleven and I need my beauty sleep. LoL. Tell me if you like… I have so many good ideas for this…So tell me what you think.

Lore


End file.
